Marriage
by whitetyger123
Summary: A marriage is a beautiful thing. So what if one of them isn't human? Warning! Total crack story! If taken seriously, injuries to the mind may occure!


**...Don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pendragon, you would be able to tell by this story that it would make absolutely no sense. Just forget the part where everyone is alive, ok? This is a total crack story, so it's aloud, lol.**

Bobby Pendragon fiddled with his tie. He had never learnt how to tie one, because there hadn't been much point when he was jumping all around time and space, but now he wished he had taken the time to learn.

Mark, who had been on Earth much longer, had been taught by his father, so he had tied it for him. It was slightly messy, but better than nothing.

'Calm down, mate.' Spader was right beside him, as cool as always. Of course _he_ wasn't sweating like a pig. He would never be nervous. Of course, Bobby felt like he was going to faint. 'It's gonna be over in a jiff, Pendragon. You'll see.'

'Ya, listen to Spader, Bobby. It will be awesome.' Mark looked nice in his tux, his dark hair cut shorter than it usually was. He had even put in contacts for today.

Trying to seem as calm as the both of them, the lead traveler leaned against the wall casually. 'I'm fine, guys. Piece of cake.'

'Where's cake?' Spader looked around, still not completely understanding Second Earth terms yet.

Music started playing. 'Well, it's time.' Mark and Spader walked out, and Bobby followed. In the crowd, he saw that everyone had showed up. Courtney was smiling, with a touch of jealousy. He saw Press with a slight tear in his eye. His parents were sitting beside Gunny, happy as can be.

On the other side of the room, it was all furry faces that were looking back at him. He wondered if he had actually met them all, and was just unable to tell the difference between their furry faces.

At the end of the isle, Patric was standing there, looking proud to have been chosen to do this. He defiantly knew most about it, having read up on everything there was to know about anything.

When the three boys got there, the music changed, and a little klee came out of the back, dropping flowers. Then came the rest. The bride's maid dress looked good on Loor, even if it was purple, with a big bow on the front. He could tell she hated wearing it, but she tried to smile, her face cracking at the unusual movement.

The wedding dress was beautiful, all in white, with a veil covering the face. A furry paw was holding some flowers. Of course, there were no shoes. They wouldn't have been able to find any that fit, obviously. Another klee was walking just in front, also in a purple dress.

When the procession reached the alter, Bobby looked happily at his soon-to-be wife. The wedding had been months in planning, and now it was paying off. He hardly payed attention to what Patric was saying, he was so overcome with joy. But he finally heard the part he had been waiting for. 'You may kiss the bride.'

Bobby lifted up the veil, revealing his most beloved face ever. Sure, it wasn't human, but since when did love care about silly things like that? It tickled when he kissed it, but he wouldn't want anything else in the world. In _any _world, actually.

'And, for the first time in public, I introduce to you, Bobby and Boon Pendragon!'

Everyone clapped. Bobby tried lifting up Boon, but obviously had trouble, considering klees were much heavier than humans. So, instead, the bride lifted up the husband. Kasha smiled, even in her horrible brides maid dress. Everyone gave a laugh. They headed for the back, Boon throwing the bouquet behind him, Spader catching it and giving a shy look to Patric.

It had all gone perfectly. Bobby had been nervous for nothing.

He looked to his hand, and to the matching one on Boon's paw. This was the happiest day of his life, by far.

**Well, I hope that gave everyone a laugh. It is all just crack, there is no way I would put Bobby and Boon together! It's just that me and my friend were talking, and Bobby was on Eelong, and she said something that sounded like married, so we made a joke about how he got married to Boon, so I just had to write this!**


End file.
